


Psychotic love affair

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: This story was origionally on my Wattpad but in honor of writers month I'm moving most of my stories there to here.Your name is kitty and your a pychoward nurse that signed up to be a live in companion for a monster program.Your patient? Papyrus. His ailment? Corrupt magic, schizophrenia, bipolar, etc.Can your sweet charms soothe and seduce his soul or will you die on a whim of his rage?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is being moved directly from wattpad so I haven't edited it and it was written a while back.

A young lady walks into the dreemurr institute of mental health her ballet slippers making nary a sound. Her name is kitty and she is one of the new nurses working here and she has been assigned to a monster by the name of papyrus. He is a permanent resident here and none of the previous nurses lasted longer than a month. Today is her first time meeting him and she hopes it goes well. She wears a simple white sundress under her lab coat as there is no real dress code here. Her long Raven hair is braided so it doesn't drag onto the floor and she wears blue contacts to hide her vibrant purple eyes. They make her self conscious and shy so she hides them. "Kitty! Your here. I'm so glad. It's been so hectic today. I'll show you to his room. Unfortunately he had a fit before you arrived and he's currently drugged so he might not be all there at the moment." "That's ok I have my entire job to see him sober. Besides, I wouldn't want to meet him while he's upset it would ruin the first impression with negativity." They stop in front of a padded room and she sees a huge shadow in the back connected to some tubes. "The drugs makes him sensitive to light but don't worry the light from outside should be light enough for you to see just fine my child. Just swipe your card there and punch in the password to go in. If you need anything just talk into your mic and someone will come assist you." With that she leaves because someone buzzed about a fit three corridors down. She enters the room quietly and removes her lab coat finding it to stuffy. Her charge she finds out is an impossibly tall skeleton in a straight jacket and a gas mask attached to his face pumping drugs into his airways. "Cease drug distribution in cell b14 please." She says into the mic and sure enough there's a sssshhhhhhhh sound and the smell of drugs disappears. She carefully removes the tube that gives the drugs as she doesn't know how to remove the mask itself. The skeleton falls forward as he is no longer being held up by the tubing and she catches him the best she can. His eyes open slowly as she tries to set him upright and he groans as if trying to speak. "Oh your awake. That's wonderful. My names kitty I'll be your caretaker from now on." Papyrus seems to roll his eyes and grumble something to someone she can't see. She says nothing about this. "Say papyrus. Since we just met tell me a bit about yourself and I'll do the same. Since we are going to be living together and all." That seems to get his attention finally. It's a new procedure they are trying. Basically every patient is now being assigned a nurse slash live in companion to keep them company at all times and take care of their charges emotions and well being. "....... They are actually going through with that bullshit? Heheh you won't last a week sweetheart. I'll eat you alive." His eyes flash insanely telling her he's smiling. "Is that so? Might want to get some honey I hear I taste bad." She shoots back. "Do you have any honey? It's insane what they won't let you have in here. Plus I doubt you taste bad. I've eaten humans before." Not missing a beat she says. "How do you like it rare or well done?" His eyes widen and then narrow. Is she trying to play mind games with him? He watches sans float around her curious. "This ones cute paps. Maybe we can keep her as a pet?" Huh maybe but it's to soon to tell. "Those look uncomfortable let me get those." She goes to the latches and buttons and ropes on his straight jacket undoing them. As soon as he's free she's pinned to the wall by her neck. Papyrus hovers over her in a terrifying manner but she's calm as she was while undoing his restraints. This seems to make him angry and he squeezes harder. "Again papyrus?" Sans chided. "Well she's the dumb one for untying me." Sans shakes his see through head. "She was being nice papy." "So? I don't want a companion. I want to be drugged to death in peace." ".....hey if your gonna kill me could you make it quick? Just hanging here while your having a debate with someone I can't see is getting kinda boring tibia honest papyrus." This girl can joke even at the foot of death? Weird ass human. He scoffs and drops her before sitting down against one of the padded walls. "Got any requests for me? I'm gonna be doing some shopping before I come back to move in. I know honey but what else?" She just gets weirder and weirder to him. She's talking about moving into his room not the dorm setup like the other nurses in the program. She clearly has a death wish or something. Not his problem might as well get something out of it before he kills her. "Cigarettes...... slippers......." "tacos!!!! And puzzles!!!" ".....tacos and puzzles to." She actually writes them down and asks about preferred brands and slipper types before excusing herself for the day. "I'll be back hopefully tomorrow if not a couple days from now." She had said. Sure she will. He hooks himself back into the tubing and groans as the drugs hit him again. It's the only good thing about this hell hole. He can stay high all he wants. All he has to do is hurt a few nurses no biggy.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't come by the next day or the next. Good maybe he can get some fucking peace in here. The next day however he hears the door open and the sound of paper bags. Dammit. "Man this place is so out of the way it took forever to get a ride here with my stuff. I got the things you requested papyrus." He looks up blurily as she comes closer and turns off his piping. She catches him again and waits for him to become fully aware to hand him the honey that was in her hand. He stares at it for several minutes like he didn't know what it was at first before popping open the lid and drinking the whole thing within seconds. "Incredible....." she breathes out before blushing when he looks at her. Shit she said that out loud didn't she. "As for the cigarette request I have to keep them in a chest outside the room so if you want any just ask ok? I also got some fun puzzles like this rubix cube and picture puzzles." "And the slippers?" She smacks her petite fist on her hand. "I almost forgot! Those were what I'm most happy to have found. It's really hard to find any in your size that're pink." She stands letting him see under her pleated skirt. Purple lace with a bow at the front. Cute panties for a cute human snack. She comes back and hands him the slippers. "WHAT ABOUT THE TACOS!!!!!!" As if she heard his brother she looks around a second. "Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you about the tacos. I bought all the ingredients to make them since just buying them wouldn't keep. Maybe we can make some sometime." "Do you think she heard me???" "Hard to say bro. Probably a coincidence is all." She grabs a bunch of blankets and pillows and drags them inside humming happily. "Figured it gets cold in here a lot so I bought as many as possible." "Better to strangle you with." "Well look at you papyrus. Getting all kinky on me." He growls through his gas mask about to enact his threat when he gets a pillow to the head. "Oh come off it you big psycho baby. I was joking." He stands moving away from her and paces the room jerkily debating on the best way to kill her. Seeming to have come up with the solution he lunged at her pinning her to the wall. He pulls down his mask unclamping it in places so his mouth is free and brings his fangs down on her neck harshly. Dammit he missed the jugular. Oh well. "Paps stop it!!! I SAID STOP!!! I swear if she dies I'm passing on and leaving you alone in this hell hole!!" That got his attention and he releases his jaw immediately the now unconscious girl slumping to the floor. It was like there was a moment of clarity for him and he panics. What has he done?! He picks her up bridal style and lays her on a blanket pile before bringing out the medi kit by the door. Once the wound is fixed he sits in the corner far away from her rocking back and forth haunted. This is why he didn't want a companion. He can't control himself. Why didn't she call for help? She had ample opportunity to. When the other nurses come by with food they assume she's just sleeping since she's breathing easy and snores.


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes up around midnight and yawns before wincing as her neck hurts like a bitch. "Hey sweetheart what about the cigs you talked about I really need one." She sighs and nods then she laughs. "You know I just had a thought. I can honestly say now your a 'pain in my neck.'" She wheezes through her pained laughing as she goes to the little locked chest just outside the door. "Good one sweetheart. I don't suppose it's due to my little love bite is it?" She rolls her eyes. "If that was a love bite I'd hate to see you if you were a female in heat." She lights the cig and takes a puff to make sure it's lit before handing it to him. Ahhh so good. He almost wants to cry it's been so long. She never asks why he tended her wounds and he never told her. She also would never tell the other nurses how and why she kept getting hurt. It was a constant thing. She never knew what would set him off. It could be anything even something she always did for him. She never fought back and it never lasted long. Maybe ten seconds at most. While he still doesn't really like her all that much like most guys probably do or would by this time he can't imagine any other girl being his nurse and companion. He's come to expect her waking him up in the morning and unhooking his tubing in spite of his complaints for her not to. And her bringing in new puzzles when she went once a week to the city. He sees her as a sort of annoying sibling. It was a month and a half since the first attack and she was supposed to have been back from the city by now. She's late. She's never late. He starts pacing and mumbling things waiting for her to just walk in. Then someone opens the door and he grins through his mask expecting to be greeted by her annoyingly sweet voice apologizing for being late but instead it's Toriel. Something bad must've happened from the look on her face. "Where is she?! Where's sweetheart?!" His skull twitches violently from the sudden stress his anxiety and paranoia is putting on his mind. He hovers over the goat lady his arms restrained. "That's why I came.... she was.... attacked by another patient who tried to escape. Poor dear is in icu. I just came to tell you that until she's healthy you'll be without a companion." He trembles in shock. "What??? Nonononononono I need her. She's helping. I need. She HELPS. I need her here. Her hERE!! Where is she yOU LYER!!! YOUR LYING I KNOW IT YOU FUCKING HAG!!!!" He strains against the huge chain that keeps him from getting her as the tears come in rivers while he has a mental breakdown. She just frowns sadly and leaves before giving the orders to gas him. He struggles weakly until it does its work and he collapses quickly going unconscious. Toriel pities papyrus and the state he's in. He mentally deteriorated rapidly after the death of his brother at the hands of the previous owners of this institute and now this. Frisk wasn't supposed to have gotten out. How they got that knife she'll never know but now kitty is the one to pay for it. It's three days before she wakes up again and the first thing she asks is. "Is papyrus ok?" Not what happened or where am I or even who did it. She really is a strange girl. "I want to see him." Two armed security guards go into his room and unhooks the chain from the wall before strapping his drugged body to a dolly and undoing his piping. All he knows is he's being moved and he can't even separate his feet he's so tightly bound. He's rolled into a medical room where a small blurry figure lays in one of the beds. "Papyrus your ok. Thank goodness." HER weak voice says making his senses sharpen dramatically. Looking you over he mentally winces at all the bruising and stitches. "You look like shit sweetheart." She laughs weakly and then coughs. " I feel like it to. You look good in leather straps by the way." She jokes trying to sit up but ends up hurling in a bucket from moving to fast. "Ugh hospital food SUCKS. I'd even be happy with that taco recipe you told me about glitter and all it's so bad." He feels relief like Alls right with the world again just by seeing and hearing her. "That's rather flattering sweetheart. When you getting out of this depressing room?" "The doc said a week or two if I'm lucky but I'm getting restless. Maybe I can sneak out sometime during that. No way am I leaving you alone that long in that hell hole." He grins lazily and nods. "Sounds like a fucking adventure sweetheart." A timer bings and the guards come back only for him to freak out. He wasn't done talking. She tries to get out of bed to stop them as she wasn't ready yet either but she falls out onto the floor vomiting and crying scared. "Sweetheart? You ok?! SWEETHEART ANSWER ME!!! Don't touch me with that needle or I'll fucking kill you and your families!!! SWEETHEART!!! Take me back now!!!! SHE NEEDS ME!!!" Next thing he knows he's hooked up to the fucking drug pipe again and unable to move. 


	4. Chapter 4

After that he didn't get to visit her but four days later she sneaks into his room leaning heavily on a cane in the middle of the night. "Guess who drugged their guards?" She grins weakly as she lifts his limp skull. He forces his eyes to open and gives her a stoned grin. She can tell by the way his eye sockets move and how lidded his eyelids are. She came...she's ok... he feels so relieved. She sits in between his knees so he doesn't have to force himself to look up and hugs him shakily. "I missed you paps. I'm sorry I got hurt." He struggles to try and say something but the drugs make it to hard to really focus on anything but her presence. All he can do is make a rumble in his chest like some kind of beast. Sounds about right. She curls up in his lap trying to give and get as much comfort as possible from the contact. "S....swee...the.....heart...." He forces out trying to focus. "Yes paps?" She asks trying not to fall asleep. "G......go.....sl....slee....p" Her eyes soften and she struggles to stand. "Ok. If that's what you want. Goodnight." She kisses his forehead and limps out the room. He feels warm all over in the cold room and it's not from the drugs. What it could be he has no idea. She does this almost every night while she was healing and slept most of the day away just wanting to be near him again. She doesn't know why she does but she doesn't care. He needs her........ and she needs him. She just does. It's impossible to explain. Every time she visits he fights the drug a bit more and seems to get resistant. To the point where he can follow her movements around the room with his head and speak slow lazy sentences. By the third week she's given the a ok from miss alphis for her to go back to work but was warned to be careful as the wounds are still tender. She rushes as fast as her short legs can take her after kissing the poor lizard plum on the lips. She opens her and his door and hugs him tight. "Matter? Sweetheart ok?" He drools a bit as he speaks. "I'm more than ok. Miss aphis said I could come back now!" She undoes his pipes with practiced fingers and removes the ridiculous chains along with the straps of his straight jacket and he actually catches his fall just in time with his hands. He groans getting a migraine from the light in the window. "To bright....." she hurriedly throws a blanket over the viewing window making the dim light even darker. "Better?" He nods and buries his face in her lap as soon as she sat down. It's just one of the many things he's come to expect from her. One of the things he's missed. He feels her rubbing his skull gently and his chest rumbles almost like a deep purr as the pain goes away. If anyone were to walk in they would be reminded of a lamb and a lion. "I told you she'd be a good nurse for you. So are we gonna keep her or not?" Sans asks and papyrus just nods to lazy to do much else. She stays like that for over an hour letting him take a nap. When he wakes up a bit later he doesn't see her and almost goes nuts thinking it was a dream but then she hears her talking to someone. To sans. "I knew I saw a blue bow near him the day we met. At least now I know who he's talking to all the time. Oh papyrus your awake." He grumpily trudges over to her picks her up and sits down with her in his lap. "P-papy?" He growls wanting her to shut up and removes the mask part of the contraption as it is digging into her neck harshly before setting it aside to finally bury his face in her silken locks properly. He breathes in deeply like her scent is a drug and in a way to him somehow it is. She blushes at the feeling of his teeth on her neck. He doesn't have the bony lips that sans does but it's basically the same thing. Sans just floats around trying to guess how many kids they'll have. Papyrus never removes his drug mask for anyone so you can imagine sanses excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day she requests permission to take him outside into the yard preferably at night. The night part was a no but he was allowed out as long as he's muzzled collared and his arms are restrained with at least two guards. They walk down the hall with one of the guards jerking his chain cruelly. "Give me the chain." "Excuse me?" "I said give me his chain before you find your soul being judged at the gates of hell." The man does as asked watching the tall skeleton warily. Just to fuck with the guy papyrus snarls making the man scream like a girl. Kitty just laughs making papyrus smile down at her. She likes that? Well if that's so..... He then hunches down ferally letting himself drool as he lunged in the direction of people in the way basically dragging her down the hall to the door of the yard. The whole way her ballet slippers slid across the floor and she just squealed in laughter as the others ran away in fear of his psychotic visage. The two guards yell after them trying to keep up. Only once they make it to the door does he stop making her slam into his back with an oooff. The guards unlock the door reluctantly and she opens the umbrella she had in her free hand trying to get it over his head so it's not so bright for him. He kneels down to her level and offers his restrained arms for her to use as a seat. "You sure? I might be heavy." "Sweetheart I've pulled a grown mans HEAD from his body. I don't think you'll be a problem." She blushes and nods clearly unfazed by his admission to having killed someone. She sits daintily on his arms now able to properly hold the umbrella over his head. When he stands up again she gasps adorably. "Everyone looks so small!" He chuckles in lazy amusement as they go around the back yard. How long has it been since he's been outside? He doesn't remember. He's a boss monster so he doesn't exactly age or process time like the others. In fact as long as his hp never reaches zero he can live basically forever. They sit by some Rose bushes the large umbrella buried in the dirt so she doesn't have to hold it. She picks him a rose and puts it in one of the many rings like a pocket. "There. A bit of color. I wonder if we should dye your clothes. Is there a color you prefer?" Sans pipes in excited for some color. "Orange!!! He used to wear orange a lot. It's his favorite color. I like blue. Can we paint the pads in the cell? It'll be so much fun!!! Mwehehehehehehe" She giggles and nods before sighing in the sweet air. Papyrus feels sans nudge him to do something and he sweats. Why is sans giving him that look? Does he think he likes her? Preposterous!! .....Well maybe but only a little. She certainly outshines any of his previous nurses even ones he didn't kill. But why does sans think it's like that? He glances at the girl. Her eyes closed gently the sun hitting her olive skin just right and a slight breeze blowing at the little flyaway strands of hair. He blushes lightly. Oh. That's why. He activates his magic subtly so as to not alarm the guards with their tranq darts at the ready. He sloppily picks flowers as he normally doesn't do gentle things with his magic and with sanses help he makes a rather ugly flower crown for her. He was about to just throw it away but sans stops him. "Why? She's a girl she's not gonna like it. You know that. Remember your nurse?" Sans just grins. "Just give it to her. If it goes bad you can always just kill her right?" The ghost reasons with his psychopathic brother. True. . . "What are you two chattering on about?" Papyrus doesn't say anything and just sets it on her head. "Huh? A flower crown? How did you make it? Don't tell me you used your feet." She jokes and he just flickers his eyes giving her a hint. "Oh! Well that's incredible. Thank you!" She goes to put it back on but pricks her hand. She puts it on anyways and sighs happily as she licks the blood off her fingers. Oh that's a lovely sight right there that is. It'd be even better if it were someone else's blood. He could lick it off of her for her. He shakes his head clearing it of the morbid fantasy. He's just horny is all. "It's time to go inside subject 64872." The rude pig ass looking gaurds say while crowding him. He growls deeply getting the dart gun in his face as a warning. "HEY! Watch it! And he has a name dirtwad!! Cmon papyrus. The sunlights gonna make you sick if we stay out to much longer. MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" She says shoving the many guards aside boldly before taking her seat on his arms and holding the umbrella above them. "Problem? No? Then lets go!" He loves it when she talks to other men like dirt. It's really cute like a kitten telling off a bunch of Dobermans. To him at least. They threaten to report her to the head of board. She tells them to go ahead. "Lets go papy their not worth it anymore. Also being outside I think made us both tired." He nods and lumbers off towards the building ignoring the guards entirely as she had just kissed his skull. He walks straight to his room and she hops down to open the door. "Ah! Kitty there you are child. How are your wounds?" "I'm fine. Papyrus and I just came from outside." ".... I see. And.... did he make that crown?" She crosses her finger behind her back. "Not at all. How can he? I..... I made it. Isn't it pretty?" She says hoping Toriel will buy it. The goat nods not really wanting to look at the ratty thing. "It's.. interesting. Well I must be going do you need help with him?" "Oh no I'll be fine. Thank you tho." She watches her leave and then sighs in relief as she guides papyrus in. "Why did you say you made it when I did sweetheart?" He's actually kinda mad about it. Does this count as going bad? "They can't know you used your magic or they might take you from me. I don't want to be assigned another patient papyrus. That's why." He calms down as she hugs his torso tightly. He doesn't want her to be taken from him either. She's HIS nurse and companion. No one else's. She undoes his many straps humming as she goes before handing him his daily honey jar. She watches amused as he drinks it down like water. "What's so funny sweetheart?" His insane eyes flash at her. " Nothing really it's just I thinks it's rather cute how much you like your honey." Cute? He's far from cute. He's a murdering psychopath. Or at least that's what everyone calls him. He feels perfectly sane. He punches the wall next to her head creating an accidental but aggressive kabedon as he basically pins her there and hovers over her tiny figure. She looks so cute bellow him her eyes wide and innocent. He wonders if he can't twist that innocence. She tries to move and freezes when he growls at her. She shakily reaches up and removes his muzzle. "......... Am I cute now sweetheart?" She shakes her head no quickly making him grin. He licks his teeth with dirty thoughts flashing across his mind. "Brother I hope you don't intend on rape." He goes ignored and papyrus presses his teeth against her lips licking the inside of her mouth dominantly. She has no chance to resist as she's sucked into the strange feeling. It's hypnotic the way he looks at her before she melts into the strange kiss wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer as he basically if not literally shoves his tongue down her throat. When he breaks the kiss there are thick orange glowing strands of saliva connecting them as he removes his long thick tongue from her mouth slowly and he chuckles at her dazed blushing expression. Then acting as if he didn't do anything he picks her up and lays down on the blanket pile cuddling her like she's a stuffed animal.


	6. Chapter 6

It only gets more depraved from there. Now that he knows she won't report it and even seems to like it he's started coming onto her strong as well as on the occasion violently. She has to wear long sleeves and collars anytime she leaves the room because he's marked her all over possessively. Then a few weeks later about early spring as she was heading back to the room Toriel stops her. "Kitty...... child we need to talk." She is then pulled away from the room and as she looks back at the dim window she sees him glaring out at them ferally. She finds herself in an office and Toriel has her sit across from her. "I have some questions and I want you to answer honestly." She nods honestly nervous. "Has he been territorial with you at all?" She tilts her head confused. Toriel blushes uncomfortable as she realizes what she's dealing with. "Like biting you leaving noticeable bruises that people can normally see unless covered. Things like that dear." Kitty blushes and that's all Toriel needs. She grabs kitty's arm and pulls up the sleeve. Sure enough there are mating markers all over it. He's about to go into heat..... "Kitty I'm going to assign you to a different patient for the next month." She jerks her arm back and tears up. "No! You can't do that! He needs me!" Toriel tries to calm her down. "It won't be forever just this month my child. I've heard of the progress you've made with him and both of your attachments to eachother. But that won't mean anything if your dead." She looks angry and insulted even at the insinuation that he would kill her without her knowing his plans first and Toriel waves her hand frantically. "I didn't mean he's going to murder you on purpose! It's just that he's going into heat!" Now she's just confused. "Heat? I thought only female animals and female monsters experience that." Toriel nods just glad kitty didn't have a mental break from her asburgers. "Ordinarily yes that is the case but skeleton monsters are a rare case. They only come out as males and they can breed with eachother without the worry of incestuos birth defects. Your companion papyrus will be going through that soon and he's scoped you out as a mate as is evidence by the markings warning off other males." Kitty blushes hard as she slowly connects the dots. "But if that's the case why would I be dead if I stayed during that time?" Toriel bites her lip. "He got out once during his heat period and at the sight of the females and males alike he started having sex with as many as possible. Over half have permanent damage to their bodies and a few actually died. We can't risk that with you. I don't think he could handle it either. I've never seen him bond with any of his previous nurses and especially not as close as this. Not even to mark one as a potential lover. Think of papyruses happiness in the long run with this. Ok?" Kitty nods reluctantly her eyes red and puffy. "That's a good dear. I'll let you back in there to get some of your things and then I'll show you to my charges. You can help me while we wait for his heat to go away." She is then led to his room for the last time of that month. "I'll be right outside dear but I'm coming in if you don't come out in five minutes." She nods and hurries inside before accidentally bumping into him her eyes are so blurry. "Hey sweetheart what's the word on those tacos? Hey why're you cRyInG? Did thEY HURT YOU?" He grips her shoulders tight looking absolutely unhinged. She shakes her head no and just buries her face into his recently dyed orange straight jacket. "What's wrong with her paps? Is she broken?" "I don't think so bro. It's something else." She takes a minute to calm down and then looks up at him her contacts had fallen out. He was about to say something about them when she says something that completely throws him off. "They said I can't see you for a month because your in heat." He is frozen. That's such a stupid reason. She wants him and he knows it but everyone just wants to get in the way. He growls clutching her close. Well they'll just have to pry her from his cold dead dust. He pulls her into a corner of the room growling territorially. "Mine mine mine." He grumbles into her hair like it's the only truth there is. Toriel comes in quickly when she heard her mic go dead. "My child are you ok? Don't worry I've called back up." She doesn't want backup she wants HIM. "She's mINE! BaCk OfF! YOU CANT KEEP HER FROM ME!!" He has her unconscious in his arms bridal style and clutched close to his body. He had accidentally squeezed her to hard and she passed out from the pain of her old stab marks. The two actually fight like two warring bosses over her. "You can't have her while your in heat! Her body can't handle it!" She dodges his bones and he dodges her fire. "Yes she can! I can be gentle! SHES MINE!!! I want HER only!" Then after what seemed like an hour of fighting his eyes widen and then go dark before closing as someone had tranquilized him with an elephant dart. "Ah thank you undyne. I hope you didn't hit the child." "No ma'am my aim is as true as ever." Toriel picks the girl up and frowns sadly. If only. She sighs and shakes her head. She realized only to late the connection these two souls would have. How could she have known they were soulmates? She knows she can't keep them apart forever but this is for the girls safety.


	7. Chapter 7

She wakes up later on a soft bed clearly owned by a male boy. "She's awake!! Awake!" A little goat boy says bouncing around the room and hugs a kid with red wide eyes. "Where am I?" The goat boy hops in her lap excitedly thoroughly distracting her from her thoughts. She smiles as she loves kids and hugs the cute goat boy happily. She winces lightly as he bites her upper arm making it bleed. "I-I'm sorry miss I-I didn't mean to." The poor boy cries with blood on his mouth. "Oh no it's ok I don't mind at all. Please don't cry little one. Why don't you tell me your names you two." The boy then smiles happily and nods before biting himself on the ear. Seems it's a strange reflex that happens anytime something comes near his face. "I'm asriel and this is chara! They don't talk much. They saved the monsters how cool!!" It's clear there is severe ptsd from it tho from the haunted look in the kids forever smile. "Are you papyruses bitch?" The kid suddenly asks finally showing some sign of a different emotion. She blushes hard not sure how to answer that. "Not exactly...... and I'm no ones bitch. I'm not a dog." She stands before going to try the door. Locked and she doesn't know the code. Dammit. "Miss lady do you maybe wanna play a board game?we have a bunches here oops! Sorry I did it again." She shakes out her bloody hand and looks through games her smile never leaving her face as they play candy land. "Hey lady why are your eyes purple?" It was chara. "Well I was born with them. I guess my contacts fell out when....... I hope he's ok..... oh paps I miss you." "You know oops papyrus? You must be brave. He's very oops scary." She smiles and nods. "He's not so bad. He has an interesting sense of humor and his brother likes to paint the walls." "You can see sanses ghost? Prove it." "Ahem. PAPYRUS I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE PUN I WILL PASS ON AND LEAVE YOU HERE!!" Chara nods. "Sounds about right. Heard paps was in heat. That's why your here right? Because he loves you?" She blushes hard. "Y-yes but I don't know about love. I think it's just I'm the only female that visits him." Chara smirks. "Your not very confident are you lady? I've known papy since long before the barrier broke and he's never gone for any girl or guy exclusively before. Usually he would just wine dine fuck and leave. Since he's been here he hasn't gone for any of his nurses in the way he has you. He loves you." Asriel blushes from all the cuss words and bites his card. Toriel then walks in with a sigh. "How is he? Is he ok?!" "Calm down child! He's upset- well if you call ramming yourself into the window until you pass out upset- he's going to be ok. He's just throwing a temper tantrum." "I want to see him." "You can't child it'll only make things worse." "Oops." Asriel bit her arm trying to comfort her with a hug. Throughout the week she gets very depressed. Nothing Toriel can do or say helps her. Only chara telling her about before papyrus and asriels antics made her smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

However trouble has been brewing on papyruses end. They've been trying to keep him out of it thinking the high would keep him occupied but when there's no one looking he's been fighting it until he's completely immune. Having a raging boner helped a lot. It took two and a half weeks into his heat period for the opportunity to escape showed itself. Frisk had escaped again so everyone had rushed to stop them. Including the male nurse that forgot to shut the door all the way. Bingo. He uses his magic to keep it open and he undoes his tubing before ripping off his muzzle. "Sweetheart....." he growls. "I'm coming." He roams the halls looking for her scent his hall empty as everyone is on the other side of the building looking for frisk. Once he finds it he snarls and takes off towards the sweet smell of her scent. Like honey. Toriel will be busy with frisk. Good. "This way brother! She's this way!!" He lumbers after sans his long sleeves dragging on the floor as he had undone his restraints with his magic. They stop in front of a door with flowers on it. "She's in there paps! I'll go keep watch!" Sans floats away. He turns on his magic about to break into the room like with all the other doors but then the door knob jiggles so he goes to the side of the wall out of sight. He growls ready to kill whoever it is. "I'm just going to the bathroom it's not like I have the password to the door of this stupid wing. I'll be back in a minute." It's her. He watches her walk out. She's thinner than usual and her eyes have bags under them. She closes the door and runs a shaky hand through her hair. Suddenly she is pinned to the wall and is being kissed. At first she struggles thinking it's a stranger but then she tastes his tongue forcefully sliding in her mouth. It's papyrus! She tears up and kisses back having missed him like no ones business. He gives a deep purr and starts biting on her neck trying to be gentle but he does draw blood. "A-ah!~ papyrus!" Just hearing her voice sends shivers down his spine. He quickly goes back to kissing her but his hands undo the blouse Toriel had lent her. Sure he wants to just rip it off but he doesn't want to leave any evidence of this if he can help it and he wants to prove he can go without killing her while in heat. Her cute weak body really turns him on. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to. Which from the shy heated look in her eyes she doesn't want to refuse him anyways. She missed him. He grinds against her hips urgently. He wants her so bad it fucking physically hurts. His hands grab and touch her with an odd expertise no one would expect from someone who hasn't done it in a really long time. His favorite is her boobs because they are big and squishy and they actually fit in his hands perfectly. Her hips are a bit small to him but that's ok a few rounds of him inside her will fix that. He's gone back to kissing her now and he moves away from the door because he doesn't want the kids to watch. He sets her on the bathroom counter a few doors down that doesn't have a passcode but does have a manual lock. She grips his straight jacket panting as he starts removing her panties. At this point he's forgotten all about prep and just wants to fuck. He undoes his pants and the thing is huge making her knees go up nervously. He takes this as encouragement and starts sliding in slowly making her cry out a little from the sheer agony of his size and the lack of lube. He groans only getting the tip in before pulling out and pushing in again repeatedly until he's at the hilt. She so damn tight it actually hurts a little to penetrate but it also feels so good. He starts taking her slow at first her cute tears turning him on even more than his heat period usually makes him. She came first still in pain but it feels much better than before. And he just keeps going to horny to think and stop which is just how she wants it. It's how she imagined it and if she's honest she's a closeted masochist with an overstimulation fetish. She yelps when he picks up speed just ramming into her and groaning her name or growling. Then he takes up this chant of mine she's mine your mine all mine only I can have you. Things like that. She on the other hand is moaning yes into his shoulder agreeing with anything he says her hips now working in pace with his own. She's seeing stars constantly as she isn't given a chance to come down from her sex high. When he did finally cum he was far from done with her and he pins her down onto the floor before taking her like that from behind. "P-papyrus!! M-more!" With pleasure, he thinks as he savagely rams himself inside her and she can definitely feel her very hip bones being spread further apart from the sheer impact of his thrusts. He licks her neck and bites it lightly before lapping up the blood. He's actually a bit surprised she hasn't passed out yet from how weak she is. That's wonderful for him. And she just keeps begging for more. Which he gives as he takes her on the floor, on the walls, on one of the sinks, in front of the full body mirror, in one of the stalls, and he would have kept going if sans didn't yell toriels coming right as he came for the umpteenth time. Total turn off. At least most of his hunger for the day has been sated. He picks up her weak tired body almost about to fuck her again as she had asked why he stopped. It was so hard to clean her up and leave her in front of the flower door before teleporting back into his room feeling much calmer now that he knows exactly where she is. He starts jacking off shamelessly to the thought of taking her on the gored and bloodied bodies of the workers here. She on the other hand faints in front of the door from fatigue. When she wakes up she's in the same bed as before with a worried Toriel hovering over her. She uses the excuse that she fainted from lack of sleep and eating very little but Toriel saw the bite marks and noticed how bruised her lips are. She says nothing tho knowing she can't do anything now. But if that happened why isn't she worse or dead? Of course she's glad she's alive and undamaged. Maybe it has to do with the fact they are soulmates. She doesn't know. Now that he knows where she is he visits anytime they leave him alone for the day and takes her away as soon as she leaves the room to fuck. She has started gaining weight again and the bags disappear. Toriels getting suspicious tho and actually tries to find them. But what could she do if she found them fucking? ground them like children?


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the month she's practically shaking in excitement. She gets to go back to his room! As soon as Toriel opens the door for her she's gone. Toriel shakes her head and just goes back in to comfort asriel who is going to miss her. She opens the door and he growls thinking its one of those asshole nurses until he smells and sees her. She tackles him in a hug. "Woah!! Sweetheart we just saw eachother two days ago. Did you miss me that bad?" She just nods and sighs as he pets her soft hair. "I'm guessing you can stay again?" She nods again happily her cheeks bright red. He grins and kisses her his chest rumbling. Finally!! She looks around and notices some red stains. "Did you kill someone?" He shrugs. "A few." She gives him a pouty look. "I wanted to see." That actually kinda turns him on. "Is that so? And here I thought I was crazy. Also wanna tell me why your eyes are purple now that I'm not fucking you half to death?" She scratches her cheek self consciously. "I was born to magic users. When I was little I would get bullied for these so in order to get some peace I put in contacts. I can't even really do anything anyways. I can see magic trails and ghosts. Sometimes I can hypnotize someone's soul tho and that's pretty cool I guess but it's very hard to do and takes a LOT of focus." He hums rubbing her cheek with his boney thumb his face unreadable. "That explains your seeing my bro then....." he honestly wants to say more but he doesn't have the words so he just falls silent again his gaze locked on her purple orbs. Then he blushes with a filthy thought they're alone and she's finally free to be here. He has bloody walls..... he picks her up and pins her to the bloody wall corner. She blushes her eyes wide and doe like he grins. It's not a body but this'll do nicely. Meanwhile alphis and undyne blush as they happened to be in the mic booth at the time and heard some rather erotic sounds. By the time he's done with her it's probably midnight and she's really tired. She didn't complain tho and seems really happy. He goes over to the blanket pile with her in his arms and lays down to cuddle. He wants out of here. He doesn't want to die anymore either. At least not here. But how does he escape and how does he get her to come with her? Of course she doesn't have a choice but he wants her to go willingly if he can.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day they go outside to enjoy the new plants. The guards ever present and annoying. He lazily scans the yard searching for a way out as kitty weaves vines and flowers together to make a hair decoration. Now that he's not accepting the drugging anymore the light doesn't hurt as much. "Hey sweetheart? Do you know all the pass codes to get out of here?" "Just the straight and narrow path from your room to the front of this place. Why?" He grins down at her. "Because I want to be free to take you when I want where I want without being threatened or drugged out of my mind." Instead of fear or worry she simply tilts her head. "What do you need to do it paps?" He grins wider his eyes flashing. "How's about getting me the code to the magic shield to this place keeping me from using my full power." She grins back. "Anything for you my skeleton." Sans looks on a bit worried but doesn't do anything about it. Being in this place for so long has changed his brother. Maybe being free will help him get better. You do as asked and save up money and things needed all while acting natural. You even start loading blanks into his gas tube so he's not getting gassed half to death. He still has to pretend like he's unconscious when he pretends to have a fit and the order is made for him to be gassed. You on the other hand make yourself a small nail shooting gun. Basic science but it might be necessary. Then you wander around and pretend to get lost in the center of the building where the machine is supposed to be. Then you knock on the door and tell the guy you got lost. You step inside and proceed to flirt with the man until his guards dropped and hypnotize him getting the info needed. You shudder at how gross this guys mind is even after you left him in the office. Ugh and his smell is all over you. Papyrus is going to be pissed. You meekly walk into your shared room. "Hey sweetheart your back sooner than I thought you would be. Did you get it?" You nod teary eyed and his grin turns into an odd frown. "What's the matter?" He comes closer but you back away. He doesnt like that. "Don't come any closer. I don't want you to smell me." His eye sockets widen and then his face gets scary making you sob. You knew it he's mad at you. Your not scared of him or dying but there are some things a person who's in love can't handle and scares them the most. Anger from the loved one. Disappointment. It's like dying. He growls prowling closer and closer while you just wait there trembling. He sniffs you in spite of your plea for him not to and he growls deeper before biting your shoulder and licking your neck. "You had to go near a man didn't you? He touched you didn't he? I can smell it. He's lucky he didn't try anything." You just nod trying to get his scent back on you by initiating a nuzzle marking. He possessively returns the favor and leaves hickeys all down your neck. Then he proceeds to rip the clothes on your body to shreds so you can't wear the tainted material anymore. You squeak as he pins you to the floor possessively and he starts remarking everything he usually marks making them darker because apparently humans are stupid and need a huge billboard saying hey this girl is mine. Your moans quickly fill the room and then turn into screams of pained ecstasy as you take the beast like affection he gives. Your lucky you remembered to turn the mic off and that you now have curtains over the window of the dark room. You have fairy lights on the ceiling in the shape of stars so you can see without hurting his eyes. The edges of your sight goes fuzzy from blood loss but you don't tell him to stop. You don't want him to stop. He's manipulated and trained you to take everything he gives you which Sans helped. Seems they are both unstable. Not that you care. You are to. Hell sans actually asked to join in once and when papyrus said it was up to you you promptly pulled down his ghost pants and sucked his ghost dick. Like it was something normal. Everyone would think your crazy if you did that in front of people. Your not tho. Paps said you weren't so you can't be. This is normal. You giggle psychotically while bathing your skeleton in a giant iron tub. Two more nights left till you three busy out of this joint. Reason being? Toriel and most of the boss monsters will be on the other side of the building having a meeting about how to better lock the patients down so patients like frisk cant get out again. so its then or never.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to editing this story. So if your new, welcome. If you've read this before I've changed a few things and made it more readable if you would like to read it again.

Messing with the cameras was easy. Getting through the halls without being seen... Not so much.

While there's not many people about what you didn't expect was for frisk to get out again. Papyrus now untied and completely sober is absolutely livid to see the blood encrusted kid heading straight for you.

With a roar he slams the kid back and shoots bones at them. If it wasn't for your urging and panicked tugging he would've stayed to finish the job.

Racing through the halls you have to shoot a few people with the nail gun so papyrus doesn't strain his magic. He hasn't used it in a long while to the degree he's trying to. 

The sudden LV sits heavily on your soul but there's no time to ruminate on it.

You hurriedly put in the password to the door. You'd already shut the machine magic tampering machine down so there's no alarm yet. 

Your heart is pounding your knees shaking. But you don't stop moving. You can't. If you do you might get sent elsewhere. He'll be gassed to death. You can't have that.

You can't.

Blue stops you suddenly and a dart flies passed your nose into the wall. Fuck. Undyne.

"Surrender and no one gets hurt. Your not well kitty let us help you."

Your face twitches and papyrus growls holding you close now. 

"Help me how? There's nothing to help! We're going to be free... And your going to help." You suddenly start walking towards her your eyes glowing.

She goes stiff her eyes glowing and then goes slack. "Sans possess her while she's out."

Sans dives into undynes body and it jolts as undyne fights it. But your soul is stronger than her mind. 

Her twitching and jerking stops and she sits up opening her eyes. Their stars.

"Looking good bro. You alright my little bumble bee?" Your eyes are completely purple and you nod. 

"Carry me though I can't see." He picks you up at you go limp in his grasp concentrating hard on your task.

You tell him the password each time while undyne/sans kills or incapacitates anyone in the way. 

Getting to the exit you release undynes soul making her drop like a rag doll and sans shoots out. Using her card papyrus opens the door and runs carrying you while you catch your bearings.

Freedom. They're free. Finally. 

They eventually find an old small cabin abandoned from the looks of it. 

Sans stakes the place out while papyrus pets your head to wake you since you passed out an hour in. 

Seeing you hypnotize undyne a powerful monster kinda turned him on. Such a strong little mate. Unfortunately it's clear it took a lot out of you. 

There will be time later.

You nuzzle his hand and Huff sleepily. "Are we there yet papy?" 

"Yeah we're here honey bee. Let's go inside. You've had a big day."


End file.
